A Takari Valentine ficcy
by God Of Death
Summary: Here is a little Takari Valentine Fic. It's my first, so no flames. Please R+R...what was I thinking?


Ok! This is my first Takari fic, so no flames. Please R+R…what was I thinking?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, There would be SERIOUS changes.

"Takeru, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Tk's mother called. "Ok, I'll be right there." Tk said, putting his hat on. He had been thinking of the perfect present to get Kari, The girl he had loved ever since he met her when he was eight years old. It was near Valentines Day, and he had hoped to get something or her before Davis beat him to it. He had always been jealous of the fact that he and Kari were good friends.

After a quick breakfast, Tk walked to school with his friends Yolei and Cody. _I can't find anything really special to get her. I could get her jewelry, but Davis would get that too. It needs to be something really special…_ "Hey, you ok? Your awfully quiet this morning." Yolei said, looking at TK. "Huh? Oh…I'm fine. I was just…thinking…" Tk went back into his trance. Yolei was about to say something, when Cody said "Shhhhh! He's thinking about someone. Valentines Day."

When Tk got to school, all he did was sit through his class. _I could get Kari flowers…no, well…she likes taking pictures…Maybe a camera… no, not that either. I got it!_ Tk thought of the perfect gift right as the teacher interrupted him. "Is this class boring you Mr. Takaishi?" "Oh, no…Sorry." Tk said, blushing slightly when Kari looked at him and giggled quietly. The day passed very slowly, but Tk was glad to have figured out what to get her. At lunch, Tk sat alone. He was quite happy, until, "Hey, Tj! Guess what I got Kari!" Tk heard a familiar voice that he didn't want to hear "Ummm…" "This!" Davis held up a shiny heart locket, with a large diamond in the center. "And look! It gets better!" Davis said, opening the locket, revealing a picture of none other than Davis him-self in it. "After I give this to Kari, She'll fall in love with me fore sure!" Davis said, turning around. Davis didn't see the person behind him. He didn't see the tray the person was carrying. He didn't have time to react when he crashed into the person. The locket Davis was holding flew out of his hands. The person carrying the lunch tray dropped the tray, and Davis fell face first into it.

"Hey, jerk! Watch where you're going!" The girl said, kicking Davis. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing when they spotted the fallen boy, whose face landing in the mashed potatoes and gravy.

~Kari's thoughts, Narrators P.O.V.~

"Well, I could get him a watch…or a new computer game, He likes those." Kari lied on her bed after school, thinking about what to get Tk. She had been in love with Tk since the first time she had met him. She remembered all the times that Tk was there for her, when she was sick or in trouble, all the things Tk had ever done or her. "Well…maybe I could…No, that wouldn't work…I got it!" Kari suddenly got an idea. She had the perfect gift idea.

~Takaishi Residence, Valentines Day~

Tk looked around his room for a small box. "Aha!" He picked up an old Nintendo game box, and opened it up. "It'll do." He said, dropping a leather necklace with a rock of quartz tied to the end in it, along with a peace of paper with writing on it. He closed up the box, wrapped it with a newspaper, and wrote on it "To Kari, from Tk"

"Now, to get it to Kari." He said, putting it in his backpack, and walking out the door towards school. The only problem with today was the fact that Tk would have to hide from his fan club all day long. "Hey, Tk! Wait up!" He heard Yolei call from behind him. "Why the rush?" She asked, when she and Cody finally caught up to him. "Gotta give a girl a Valentines Day gift." Tk said. "Who?" Yolei asked. Tk didn't answer.

"Hey, Kari, Here's a Valentines Day present." Davis said, handing Kari a neatly wrapped package. "Uhh…Gee Davis…You shouldn't have." _You REALLY shouldn't have._ Kari tried to look happy about the present he had given her. "Well, you going to open it or what?" "Hey guys, what up?" Tk asked, walking up. "Oh, It's you Ta. What do you want?" Davis asked, frowning. "I wanted to give this to Kari." Tk said, blushing slightly as he handed her the box wrapped up with old newspapers. Kari was a lot happier to get Tk's gift than she was about the one Davis had given her. Before she opened Tk's gift, she handed him a box. This made Tk blush even more. "Ok! Enough!" Davis said, noticing Tk's face. "Don't you have someplace you need to be Tj?" "Actually, class does start soon." Tk said. He turned around and walked away. Kari opened Tk's present first, and looked at it. "Legend of Zelda: Mask of Majora." The box read. "Ha! Leave it up to Tj to give a gift like that!" Davis said, laughing. Kari opened the box, and pulled out the leather strap with a peace of smoky quartz on the end, with the letters TT+HK on it. She looked at it for a moment, and put it on. "Aren't you going to open mine?" Davis whined. "Later." She said, noticing a note that landed on the ground. She picked it up and read:

Hikari

Be at the park after school. I have something to tell you.

~Takeru

Kari stuffed the note in her pocket before Davis could read it, than rushed off to class.

On Tk's way to his class, he tore open the paper on the box Kari had given him, and opened it up. Inside was a blank CD that had the name o his favorite band scribbled on it, and a not that said:

Dear Takeru,

Please meet me at the bark after school. I have something to tell you.

~Kari

P.S. I now this is your favorite band, so I copied the CD that you really wanted.

Tk folded the note carefully, and put it in his pocket. She wanted to meet him in the same place he has told her to meet him. "Weird." He said, and then the bell rang.

The day was passing by extremely slow for both Tk and Kari. _Blah, blah, blah. How much can this guy say in a half an hour?_ Tk thought. He looked at the clock. Five minutes until the bell rang. Five minutes until he told Kari he loved her. This was going to be the longest five minutes of his life.

"Very good, Kari." Kari's teacher said as Kari told the right answer to a history question. Suddenly, the bell rang. "No homework today. See you tomorrow class." The teacher said, dismissing the students. Kari hurried towards the door, but Davis got in her way. "Did you open my present yet?" He asked. "Uhh…Yeah. Thanks for the…uh…" "Locket? No problem." Davis finished for her. _Thank you Davis! For once your ignorance came in good for something!_ Kari thought. "I've gotta get going. Bye." Kari said. "Wait! Will you go on a date with me Kari?" Davis asked, still in her way. "No, now let me go." Kari said, getting annoyed.

Close by, Tk wasn't having any better luck. His fan club was chasing him everywhere he went. _I must loose them!_ He thought, turning a corner. There was a crowd of people in front of him. _Perfect! I can blend in!_ Tk thought, slipping between a few people. It seemed to have worked. His fan club lost sight of him, and he started toward the park. "5 minutes late. I hope she's still there." Tk said on his way.

"5 minutes late. I hope Tk Waits for me." Kari said, finally managing to get rid of Davis. When she got to the park, she saw Tk sitting on the bench. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Kari said, walking up. "Actually, I just got here myself. Stupid fan club." Tk said, smiling. "Davis." Kari said. "So, you wanted to tell me something." They both said at once. "You go first." Kari said. "Ok…Kari…I…well…Uhh…I-I…" "I know." Kari interrupted. "Y-You do?" Tk stuttered. "Yes. That's the same reason I wanted to meet you here. I love you too Tk." Tk blushed, and Kari sat down next to him. "What will Davis say?" Tk asked. "I don't know, and I don't care." Kari said. Slowly, Tk's face moved closer to Kari's, and Tk met Kari in a deep, Passionate kiss.

Ok! That's it. This is my first Takari fic, so no flames plz…


End file.
